<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>perfect imperfections by strawberryfishz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720832">perfect imperfections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfishz/pseuds/strawberryfishz'>strawberryfishz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stupid soft kagehina [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Hinata Shouyou, Cute Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I will now abuse that tag, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kageyama Tobio in Love, Kageyama Tobio is whipped, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Scars, This is really dumb, clumsy boys, finn writes stupid soft kghn AGAIN, no beta we die like daichi, they're so soft pls, very brief - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfishz/pseuds/strawberryfishz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sure enough, Kageyama ends up on Hinata’s bed one day, as Hinata traces that line on his ankle. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>And, as it turns out, he was telling the truth—there was no deep, dark secret reason behind his scars.<i></i></i>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata has lots of scars, and a story for each of them. Kageyama listens to them all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stupid soft kagehina [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>perfect imperfections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have a million scars all over my legs and arms because i'm super clumsy, so I decided to write a pic about it!</p><p>tw!!! there's a super brief mention of s*lf h*rm—if you wanna skip, it starts at <i>Kageyama flicks Hinata’s head.... </i> and ends at <i> Kageyama doesn’t say it out loud.... </i></p><p> </p><p>title curtesy of mari (@thatrandomfanperson) again, from <i>all of me</i> by john legend</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was in the club room when Kageyama noticed it—the lines and splotches and gashes that littered Hinata’s skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His legs, arms, back were all covered in scars, brown and pink and off-white. He made no move to cover them, just changed and went on like they weren’t even there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama was standing next to Hinata when he first acknowledged them—Kageyama pokes one stretching across his ankle with his toe, and Hinata looks down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m clumsy, aren’t I?” Hinata giggled, turning his leg so Kageyama could see the rest across his shins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama had a funny feeling in his stomach. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata looked up, visibly surprised, before he shook his head with a little smile. “Of course I am,” He said, tugging on his shorts. “They’re just from stupid stuff.” He lightly kicks Kageyama’s calf. “I’ll tell you all the stories one day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama wanted to push a little further, wanted to make sure Hinata’s telling the truth, but instead, he just said a little, “okay,” and followed Hinata to the gym.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, Kageyama ends up on Hinata’s bed one day, as Hinata traces that line on his ankle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, as it turns out, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> telling the truth—there was no deep, dark secret reason behind his scars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one on his ankle?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of those scooters,” Hinata explains. “I was trying to show Natsu a cool trick and the side of it smacked my ankle.” Kageyama winces, imagining that pain. “Hurt a lot, left a huge bruise and this thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama trails his finger up from the scar to another one on the side of Hinata’s leg. “What about this one?” It’s small and circular, just on the surface of his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Hinata hums, thinking. “Bug bite,” he says. “I scratched it until it bled, and then I picked the scab.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should be more careful,” Kageyama says, pushing on it gently. “You shouldn’t pick at bites like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they’re so itchy….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small crater on his shin. “I fell and got a rock stuck there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A spot on his knee. “Volleyball.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cut on his calf. “Volleyball.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An indent on his calf. “Football.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama frowns. “Football?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm!” Hinata nods. “I played a lot with my friends when I was younger, before I got into volleyball.” He traces the scar. “A guy kicked me, and, cleats hurt! And then dirt got in it and it got all infected….” Hinata fake gags. “It was gross.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds it,” Kageyama mutters. “I can’t see you playing football.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I wanted to be goalie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That makes Kageyama laugh. “Okay, that sounds like you.” He moves to Hinata’s other knee. “What about this one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata looks at it—it’s a cut along his knee. Then he smiles. “So, my grandparents had this table with killer edges.” He tries to make and angle with his hands. “Me and Natsu used to run circles around it, which is a terrible idea.” He gestures back to the scar. “I got cut, and—“ He turns his head and lifts a part of his hair, “—split my head open on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Kageyama says, reaching out to see for himself. Sure enough, underneath the gruff of Hinata’s hair, there’s a scar where stitches would have been. “Did they get rid of the table?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They make their way across Hinata’s body—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cut across his belly from when he fell from a tree,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A splotch on his back from an intense match,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Burns all over his hands from failed cooking attempts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s one of the most intimate things Kageyama’s ever done, he realizes, tracing a mark on Hinata’s forearm when an intense serve actually broke skin. He’s realizing so much about Hinata, about his life. So many stories, moments, physical proof of a life far before he’d met Tobio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama brings Hinata’s arm to his lips and kisses the mark. Hinata visibly brightens before pulling his arm back, Kageyama with it, and kissing him properly on the lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Shoyo asks, arms winding around Kageyama’s neck. “Do you have scars?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama draws back, thinking for a moment. “Uh.” He looks down at his legs. Traces from ankle to knee. Then starts on his shin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Volleyball,” he explains simply. He moves to his other calf. “Volleyball.” A large cut going up that shin. “It got caught on a table edge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata smirks. “Damn those tables.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twin marks on his knees. “Volleyball on concrete without kneepads.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like an </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea,” Hinata says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you’d do it, too,” Kageyama scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but at least I’d bring my kneepads….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama brushes a dark spot just below his knee. “Nicked myself shaving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shave your legs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes,” Tobio admits. “Sometimes before a big game. Miwa told me once that it’ll give me good luck.” He shrugs. “I know it’s not true, but it still makes me feel better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks back at Hinata, and Hinata’s grinning at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t laugh at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not!” Hinata squeals. “You’re just too cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama feels blood rush to his ears, but he moves on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another indent on his knee. “More volleyball.” And on his other one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess; volleyball?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama flicks Hinata’s head. “Yes, stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s getting to the bottom of his shorts, and he’s about to tug them up when he remembers what’s beneath them. He pauses, holding his breath, and glances at Hinata. His eyes are trained on Kageyama’s hands. Kageyama pulls the shorts up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An array of neat, narrow lines on his upper thighs. He looks back to Hinata, for some sort of reaction. Hinata looks at the scars, and then back up at Kageyama with those big, understanding eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he says gently. “You don’t have to talk about them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama doesn’t say it out loud, but he thanks Hinata, before moving onto his elbows. “More volleyball on concrete.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata laughs. “We should play sometime, see how much more damage we can make.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama rolls his eyes. He points to his forehead. “Split it open on a table.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shoyo nods aggressively. “Those damn tables!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That makes Kageyama laugh. He looks to the ceiling, thinking. “I think that’s—wait—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flips around onto his stomach, before lifting up his shirt. “I can’t believe I almost forgot this one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio can pinpoint when Hinata spots it, because his breath hitches, and his hand reaches out to touch it. “It looks like a butterfly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama smiles where Hinata can’t see. “Right? I tripped and fell when I was little and landed on a rock.” He reaches back to touch it, and finds Hinata’s hand instead. “Miwa thinks it’s really cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Hinata agrees. He can feel Hinata shift on the bed, before he feels a wet peck on the mark—a kiss. That makes Kageyama smile wider. He turns back around, and is immediately tackled by Shoyo, who climbs into his lab unceremoniously. Kageyama lets out a grunt, but still accepts Shoyo into his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Hinata </span> <span>kisses just under Kageyama’s jaw, then again, before coming up and kissing the spot on his forehead. When he pulls away, he keeps Kageyama’s face in his hands, thumbs stroking his cheeks. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Hinata says gently. “All of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Butterflies swarm in Kageyama’s belly, and his face breaks into a wobbly smile. “I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s thumb stops, and he presses down on his face. “What’s this, here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama frowns and lifts a hand to feel. Then he glares. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a zit, you ass—”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that week at practice, Hinata dives for a receive and lands hard on his knee. He lets out a yelp and grabs it as Kageyama and the captains come running over to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” He asks, gripping Hinata’s wrist and gently pulling his hands away from the wound so he can see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M’fine,” Hinata says, stretching his leg out. The skin there is torn open, and blood has started to bead at the surface. “Just hurts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi tells him to help patch him up, so Kageyama tugs Hinata up and wraps a stabilizing arm around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stairs are a struggle, and Hinata does a good share of complaining, but they make it to the club room in one piece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama grabs the first aid kit and kneels next to Hinata. He wipes it down with alcohol (much to Hinata’s distraught) before planting a band-aid on it. “Okay?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata nods, but still whines. “It hurts,” he whimpers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama rubs his leg up and down in an attempt to sooth. He ducks his head down and kisses the band-aid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s cheeks spread into a smile. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kageyaaaamaaaa</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you can’t be cute like that,” he complains, hooking his other leg around Tobio’s shoulder to pull him closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio can’t help the giggle that bubbles up, and he rests his head on Hinata’s thigh. “All better, I hear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I think you’ll have to carry my back to the gym.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re too heavy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kageyama, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>wounded</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, that’s too bad,” Kageyama teases. “I guess you won’t be able to play anymore.” He moves to get up. “I guess I’ll go tell Ukai—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s leg drags him back down. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama humors him, leaning back against him and letting Hinata’s fingers thread through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shoyo says, so softly, Kageyama isn’t sure he’s supposed to hear, “I hope it scars.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And a tiny part of Kageyama hopes so, too.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(Not even a minute later, Asahi walks in on their rather compromising position as the two of them try to separate as far and as quickly as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama doesn’t think he’s ever seen the man more red.)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos mean the world to me!</p><p> </p><p>go yell at me on instagram @strawberryfishz!! i really wanna make some friends!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>